Change of Heart
by Amathys
Summary: Daniel Larusso? At least that is what I go by. However, in all actuality my name is Daniel Takeida. Yes, I am of Japanese descent. I also happen to have a twin brother, who goes by Damian Takeida.


Modern setting.

Using Google translates…yes, I know bad but honestly, this is what I'm working with. Do not like do not read.

In case you all did not notice…yes, this is yaoi…and more importantly, it is probably going to be chaotic. This is an idea that has been in my mind for long time. I have read other fan-fictions out there with Karate Kid and honestly my biggest inspiration came from a story called You're Ours by Sick Twisted Mind. It was very well written and it only fuel my passion to write my own.

Rated: M (for warnings of later chapters.)

Pairings: Undecided…could lean either way. Vote if you want for your favorite pairing.

In addition, I have not watched this movie in like ages…so please bare with me and yes I will steer away from the movie plot line.

Daniel: raven hair, hazel eyes.

Damian: raven hair, hazel eyes, three piercings on his left ear and one tongue piercing.

Change of Heart

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Daniel Larusso? At least that is what I go by. However, in all actuality my name is Daniel Takeida. Yes, I am of Japanese descent. I also happen to have a twin brother, who goes by Damian Takeida. Bet you want to know how I ended up with a last name like Larusso, right. Well it all started on the day that me and my brother where born. Our family is the considered one of the highest elites in Japan. Our family producing exceptional fighters, with an eye for business, mother and father had divorced unexpectedly forcing my mother to flee the country with me, leaving my elder twin Damian with my father. It has been 10 years since then.

Now here I am in this stupid shack of an apartment, in California. I honestly miss my brother and father. Nevertheless, I would never leave my mother alone.

It honestly did him no good reminiscing in the past, he only hoped that he would get to see his older brother, he missed him dearly. It felt like a part of him was missing. Grabbing his backpack, he headed off towards the local high school, keeping to himself, lest he encountered the local bullies. How he had managed to get on their bad side was a mystery in itself, all over a girl. He dare not say he was not interested in Ali. Sure, she was a nice girl and all and pretty funny, but honestly he only liked her as a girl.

So lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice, the group of five boys following him.

"Well if it isn't Danielle!..."taunted Johnny, getting his other boys to laugh at his comment.

Still lost in his thoughts, "Otoko wa kyūkei o toru kanto?/can't a guy get a break?" responded Daniel in his native language for the first time, shooting a glare at all boys, before he headed inside the school building. Not really in a mood to put up with their crap.

All five boys merely blinked stupidly as they watch their favorite target stomp away like a child, cheeks puffed up red in anger.

"What the heck was that?"asked Dutch, scratching his head in confusion.

"that was Japanese my friend" said Bobby, confused how the other boy knew that language.

"what did he say?"asked Johnny, feeling a bit angry that Daniel had dismissed them so easily.

"how the heck would I know?" replied Bobby, did they think he honestly knew.

"Well looks like things got more interesting" said Tommy, smirking at the other guys knowingly. Jimmy staying quiet, not really interested.

They all had an interest in Daniel, it had been a while since they stopped messing with him, right after the tournament actually. But they still like to get the other boy riled up.

[Sometime later]

School was over was all Daniel could think about as he quickly made his way home, locking himself in his room, he put on his headphones , before pushing the play button on his iPod, and just dozed off to the sound of music.

[At the AIRPORT in California]

A raven-haired boy, grabbed his luggage, and departed towards the nearest exit, looking for a nearby taxi.

"Where you headed to kid?",Asked the taxi driver, lighting up a cigarette, as he spoke.

Peeved at the kid comment, the raven hair merely handed a paper to the driver, said driver took the paper and read it, merely nodded, and said "alright" he often encountered clients like this, what the hell did he care for small talk, but it was all part of the job. Starting up his car, he headed off towards San Fernando Valley.

As the raven- haired stared out the taxi window, he could not help but feel nervous. It had been years since he had seen his twin baby brother. Both father and he missed him and mother. He only hoped that his long time search would be over soon. He could not deal with another disappointment again.

[Back at school]

Five boys had been looking all over the school trying to catch a glimpse of the ever-elusive Daniel Larusso.

"Fuck…looks like he left before we could properly say good bye," said Johnny, not really too happy with the situation. "How about we pay him a visit?"Said Tommy, eager to get a hold of Daniel, The other boys merely nodded. They all piled up in Johnny's car, as Johnny drove towards Daniels apartment.

As they arrived towards their destination, the all got out of the car. "Alright, here we are." said Johnny, distractedly looking at the taxi that had just pulled up in front of his car.

[With Damian]

"Alright kid, here we are" said the taxi driver. Not bothering correcting the man, he merely paid him, grabbed his luggage. "thank you" he replied, as he stepped in front of the apartments. Now all he needed to figure out is which one his mother and brother where in.

Before he could take a step, he was cornered from all sides by five boys, honestly could he never get a peaceful moment in his life.

"Would you kindly move, your mountain like bodies are blocking my way," said Damian, a bit of an accent as he spoke, annoyance evident in his voice. His body tensing preparing for a fight,"

His accent caused a bit of alarm to the other cobra kais, as they all took in the appearance of 'Daniel', his raven-haired style so that it cover part of his hazel eyes. Sporting three silver piercings on his left ear, 'Daniel' was currently wearing denim jeans, with a tight black t-shirt, and black converse shoes, all name brand clothing. In all, honesty 'Daniel' had never looked hotter than now.

"Now now Daniel that's no way to talk to us, "said Dutch, grinning cockily.

"When did you get these?"asked Johnny, holding in the urge to pounce the other boy, Making a grab to touch the other boys piercings, only to be blocked expertly before he could blink.

"I see…you mistake me for my brother…would you happen to know which apartment he lives in? "asked Damian, his tone no longer laced in annoyance. His grip on the blonde haired boy loosened.

Now that got all five boys attention, all boys merely blinked, and merely re-examined the other boy more closely. Although this boy did look like the Daniel they knew, this clearly was not him, despite how uncanny the resemblance was.

"Wait…who are you?"asked Bobby, a question which all boys had been itching to ask.

Said boy merely blinked before replying, "Forgive me, my name is Damian Takeida, I am looking for my twin brother Daniel, by the looks of it you seem to know him"

"Twin? Wait Daniel has a twin?" said Dutch, more confused than ever.

"It appears so" muttered Tommy, his eyes not leaving Damian's.

"Who knew Daniel had a twin…" was all Jimmy said, looking just as confused as the other boys.

"I doubt my baby brother would ever say anything about me, it's been 10 years since we have spoken," said Damian, shocking the other boys.

"Takeida? Are you Japanese?" asked Bobby, now even more intrigued than before.

Damian just nodded to confirm the other boy's question.

"I guess you want us to show you where Daniel lives?" asked Tommy, questions running through his mind at the new revelation. "Yes please. What exactly am I supposed to call you people? Names would be useful?"

"Oh I guess that would have been useful, my names Tommy," clearly embarrassed at his lack of manners. "That's Johnny, Dutch, Jimmy, and Bobby," indicating which boy was who as he said there names.

AU: Well what do you think? Reviews would be wonderful.

Next Chapter: The ever awaited reunion of the twins, what will happen? Stay tuned until next time


End file.
